These Tears I Cry
by The Fluffy Muffin Queen
Summary: InuYasha has to choose between saving Kikyo and Kagome disappearing, or letting things play out like they have and Kikyo dieing. And to make things better, Kagome goes ever FARTHER back in time. Juuuuuust peachy... InuxKag
1. Into The Past

**These Tears I Cry**

_(A/N: Hi again! It's me, The Kikyo Hater, back for another, hopefully, kick-ass story! True, I have yet to write another really good one since 'Whispering Winds' but… Ah… Hm… Anyways, yet again, I do NOT own InuYasha, never have, never will… Well, when Chas-chan takes over the world… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! –cough cough- -splutter- -dies-)_

**Chapter 1**

**Into The Past**

"So this… this portal takes us to the past?" Kagome asked, feeling unsure about what to do. It had been half a month since Kikyo's death, and InuYasha was still sullen and stiff. Especially around her.

She watched as Myoga bounced around a shimmering wall of what looked like gas; you could see right through it and was positive it wasn't solid, but it was wisest not to find out.

"Precisely. There is no knowing how far back it could take us but…" Kagome sighed and looked down at her hands. This was InuYasha's chance to save everything with Kikyo. To save her… and himself.

InuYasha straightened visibly and glared Myoga down. "And how far back does this portal take us?" Myoga sweat-dropped under his lord's gaze. "Well, I, um…" He looked pleadingly at Kagome, but got no help there. "Well? Spit it out Myoga-jiji!" "I guess it could take us where ever we needed to go…" InuYasha looked up, his gaze pained. "Kikyo," he whispered, but not quiet enough for Kagome to miss it.

She swallowed but… no matter how much it hurt, Kagome didn't want to see InuYasha in so much pain like this. She wanted him to be happy, even if it meant that she and him could no longer be…

Kagome took a deep breath and stepped through the portal. A cooling sensation rushed over her skin and she felt the world rush past her. It was shorter than her jump through the well and the space and time around her wasn't blue, but purple and red.

Finally, Kagome's feet touched the ground below her and she looked out across to what was to be Kaede's village.

The sound of four other bodies landing gently behind her alerted her to her companions' presences. No doubt Shippo and Myoga were ridding on somebody else.

InuYasha looked down at the village. It was exactly as it had been 50 years ago. The smell… Kikyo's scent was on the wind. The stars glittered overhead and he knew, somehow, that this was the eve of Kikyo's death. Everything was the same, down to a shooting star that shot across the sky. Somewhere, a younger InuYasha who was positive he was to live the rest of his life with Kikyo sat somewhere, watching the sky and daydreaming about what the rest of their lives together would be like.

He started down the hill and paused only outside of Kikyo's hut. One day, it would be Kaede's hut.

"Kikyo, I can't wait to become human! Why don't we do it now?" "No, InuYasha. I told you. The powers of evil are stronger at night." "Ok then… How about we do it tomorrow morning, as early as possible." "I guess that would be ok." Silence. "InuYasha?" A figure that resembled InuYasha's shot away and a small chuckle echoed slightly. He took a step forward but Miroku's hand clasped his arm. "InuYasha… don't."

A growl escaped InuYasha, but he stopped, his amber eyes narrowed at where Naraku had just been.

Kagome and Sango were on the outskirts of the village, staring off into the distance. Sango didn't listen to what was being said, but thought about her own village and how it was alive and well. Kagome was straining to listen to what was being said.

"Ok, I'll go in there and tell Kikyo to meet me at the same time as we had first agreed!" "But InuYasha, won't she notice that you know have the Beads of Subjugation and the Tetsaiga?" "Well then, I'll tell her the truth!" "But M'lord!" "What!?" "What about Kagome?" Silence. "What do you mean 'what about Kagome'? She'll be alright, won't she?" "Maybe. We are trying to change the past, which means we will change the future! You might never meet her!" A long pause. "But… she'll be safe, won't she?"

Kagome made sure to look towards the fields, but strained her ears harder to hear Myoga's voice. "My lord… she might never be born! If you save Kikyo, she won't die at her appointed time! Kagome might not be her reincarnation anymore and so… she'd never have been born… It would be like killing her, only she'd-"

She stood and walked over to InuYasha. Myoga fell silent and watched her. Taking a deep breath, she said in a soft voice, "Tell her."

She had heard!? Her words stung him to the core. "Kagome…" he said softly, his golden orbs pleading. He couldn't just… kill her! She… he… "Tell her," Kagome repeated, before turning away. "I won't be angry… I'm not scared. Life's full of these kinds of things… right? Where you have to choose, but no matter what, somebody ends up hurt…"

It broke Kagome's heart, but she couldn't see InuYasha anymore. He'd tell Kikyo and Kagome would either be forced to forget about him and him to forget about her or she'd be…

She walked purposely towards the portal again. At the very least, she wanted to get back home when everything changed. She half hoped that he'd follow, but no sound of footsteps speeding rapidly towards her came.

Finally, the shimmering rainbow portal was before her. Taking a deep breath, she stepped through it. She needed to get away… back to her own time perhaps, but mostly away from InuYasha… and yet she still longed to be close to him.

Her feet touched down on soft grass and she looked up through her tears. They had begun to pool in her eyes. Looking behind her, the portal was disappearing. Was it getting ready for InuYasha to tell Kikyo when to really meet him?

Looking up, she saw a patrol of what felt like strong demons, due to their jaki, come towards her. She backed away a little, her eyes widened slightly. Something felt… different. Wrong. Not what it usually felt.

The patrol surrounded her and she shied away as one grabbed her roughly by the arm. "Hey! What'ya-" She was cut short as he grabbed her roughly by the arm. "Hey! Let go of me!" she cried, pushing him back. A flash of pinkish purple light shot at the guard and he fell back, his face contorted in pain and an angry scowl on his face. "This ningen is a miko," he hissed, clutching his arm and his icy blue eyes narrowed in distaste. "Best to keep her in the castle."

Kagome swallowed. "Na-nani?" she asked, feeling her knees buckle under her. "What castle!?" It was as if she had been thrown into a strange world.

A kind looking pig yokai stepped up beside her and shook his head. "No, Kimiro," he said in a booming voice. "At least have her work as a servant. Sesshomaru-sama might not take kindly to her being in the prison." Kagome looked up, fear clawing it's way into her heart. "Se… Sesshomaru-sama?" she managed to gasp, her eyes wide and fearful.

Both yokai looked at her, one in scorn, the other in confusion. "How do you know our lord?" he asked, raising her too her feet. "I… I…" What was she to say? That he had tried killing her, both times failing miserably, and was in love with the half brother that he despised so much and who had cut off his left arm? Yeah, and hope that he doesn't lob off your head!

A new yokai, this time what looked to be a wolf yokai, stepped forward and shook his head. "Inu no Taisho is here. As usual, his word goes above Sesshomaru-sama's."

Hold on a sec… Inu no Taisho…? Wasn't he… Sesshomaru-sama's and InuYasha's father!? Which meant this was the past… and even before InuYasha was alive… Crap!

Kimiro licked his lips with a forked tongue and his brow furrowed. "Well then… we make her a servant, like what Hiro said."

"What did Hiro say?" asked a cold voice that rumbled in somebody's throat. Kagome swallowed and shivered slightly. Ah, juuuuuuuust perfect… Sesshomaru-sama.


	2. An Accident

_(A/N: -flashes big sign saying- Warning, warning! This chapter has a lot of swearing in it! BEEEEEEEEEEWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!!!!!!!! Oh, and in your reviews, I will give you a cookie if you start kicking Kimiro. Evil… ugly… bastard… -grins- And to think I created him… Hm… Anywho…Oh, and I went slightly out of character of myself for this chapter… Felt like Sesshomaru needed to say what I would've been thinking a bit in the middle or ending thing of my chapter. So… -scoots out of side of monitor- Read on! )_

**Chapter 2**

**An Accident**

Kagome gulped and looked behind her, her chestnut brown eyes stretched wide in fear. There stood a younger Sesshomaru-sama. His white haori was different; its sleeves had red marks of what looked to be a lotus flower. The armor was the same, but his sash was now all blue, ending in yellow with two yellow stripes above the end. His long white hair flowed slightly in the wind and his bangs covered his sparkling amber eyes. Amber eyes… just like InuYasha's eyes…

Kagome looked down at the ground as pain gripped her heart. Had InuYasha told Kikyo about…? Yeah, probably. But then… why wasn't she dead or had disappeared? '_Maybe it takes longer for it to work when I've gone farther into the past,_' she thought, staring at the ground. Suddenly, she realized that the yokai were speaking.

"… and Hiro said that maybe she could become a servant in your castle, lord."

A sniff came from Sesshomaru and Kagome looked up. Would he accept her? If so, what would he DO to her? Beat her? Kill her himself? She probably, right now, wasn't worth his trouble to die at his hands. She wouldn't be high enough. In the future however, he'd happily kill her with a smile on his lips and a song in his heart, just to get to InuYasha.

Sesshomaru bared his teeth in thought and his eyes flashed. Not a good sign. And, if one wanted to get really technical, noooooooot a very reassuring one either…

"Kill her."

Kagome cried out and scrambled away from the yokai as they drew their swords, grinning evilly. Only Hiro and the wolf demon didn't do anything, and Hiro even looked sad.

Her breathing sped up and she looked fearfully at Kimiro's katana. It flashed rather dangerously in the sunlight and Kagome's heart jumped into her throat, pushing past a scream and stopping any sound from escaping her pink lips. She opened her mouth slightly in hopes to let the scream out, but only harsh ragged breathing rushed past them. Kimiro smiled menacingly and lifted his sword. Kagome closed her eyes and clasped her hands together in prayer, but she knew simply praying wouldn't do any good. Not against real steel and iron. Not against real hate.

"STOP!" cried a low voice. Kagome felt her heart jump. It… it was so much like InuYasha's!

She opened her eyes, half expecting to see InuYasha standing there in his Robe of the Fire Rat and his amber eyes flashing in anger. Her vision was more… regal than what InuYasha would've REALLY done… but that was the voice's fault.

And, instead of InuYasha standing there, his puppy-dog ears twitching every so slightly, there stood a real lord; a real YOKAI lord.

He was obviously related to Sesshomaru, as it was easier to compare the two as they stood next to each other than comparing him and InuYasha.

The yokai's hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, the ends tickling his waist as it blew slightly in the wind. Two demon stripes were stretched across his face and his eyes also shone like gold in the sun. He had armor too, but on both of his shoulders. His… fluff was hidden behind him and he looked just more… regal.

Honey colored eyes stared at Kagome and she felt herself squirm under its gaze and she looked away, having only glanced at the eyes. What was he looking at her like that for?

She swallowed and finally looked up into their depths. She felt as if she was looking at a full yokai InuYasha, only older; much older. And wiser.

Inu no Taisho pushed his way past some of the yokai and knelt beside her. She gave a small gasp and started to scoot away, but the taiyokai held her shoulder firmly. He looked at her and her heart rate sped up. Staring at InuYasha's father was like looking at InuYasha himself… just a more patient version. And less loud.

"Your soul… it is torn in two, and you have seen… many things." His voice was soft and full of sympathy for her. Not pity; sympathy.

She nodded, to dumbstruck for words. How did he know? Even though Kikyo had returned all of Kagome's soul back to her when Kikyo was first reborn from ash and clay, and hatred alone moved her body, Kagome still felt that a part of her soul had floated into the sky with the souls that helped Kikyo move when she had died. And her heart was with InuYasha.

Inu no Taisho stood up and turned towards his son, growling slightly. "Why, my son, do you show no compassion towards humans? They are not beings to hate for their weakness. And, indeed, I sense a great power in this human." Kagome blanched and looked up at the lord. HE thought that she had POWER!? HA!!! Yeah, right! It would be like saying… InuYasha had a sense of humor! InuYasha, in all the time she had known him, hadn't cracked ONE joke! Seriously…

Sesshomaru's lip twitched in distaste. No doubt he'd rather not have this conversation with his father. "Because," he growled, his golden orbs narrowing angrily. "Humans want us dead, don't they?"

A small growl came from Inu no Taisho's throat. "Not all," he hissed, putting an emphasis on the word 'all'. Kagome wondered if he had already met InuYasha's mother…

Sesshomaru snorted and turned away. "Do whatever you want, father; but what happens to her will be YOUR problem."

Inu no Taisho bristled angrily, red seeping into his eyes, but he breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth several times before it died away. He turned back to Kagome who shivered slightly, but, for some reason, felt safe.

He extended his hand towards her and she accepted it, placing her delicate fingers in his rough hand. Clawed fingers curled up around Kagome's own fingers and pulled her up. She stumbled slightly, but he caught her, smiling in a fatherly way. She smiled back in what she hoped was a friendly way, and, not as she was sure she was doing, in a stupid way. Shame one can never know how one smiles without a mirror…. And Kagome had had enough of those. I mean, with Kanna, Kaguya… Come on! You gotta agree with me, right!?

Kagome, Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru, and the rest finally appeared at a castle. Kagome felt her jaw drop and she closed her mouth quickly and swallowed down the lump that had begun to rise in her throat. Ooooooooooooooh Kami…

A Few Months Later

"Ew." That was all that was needed to be said; ew.

Kagome felt the bottom of her eye twitch as she stared at the mess that she had been commanded, not asked nicely but commanded, to clean up. There, right in front of her was the sludge that a swamp yokai had left behind. The usually mild-tempered and mild-mouthed ninth-grader began muttering a few chosen swearwords InuYasha had taught her.

She bent, flinching involuntarily as she sludge _squelch_ed beneath her. '_Damn, fuck, bitch, motherfucker, asshole-_' If a sailor had been in her head he would've blushed!

A chuckle sounded behind her and Kagome mentally groaned, her head lolling back slightly in hatred and disappointment. Oh, and the day, save for the mess she was cleaning right now, had been going so well!

"Well well well, looks like our little maid isn't too happy with the job she has been given," hissed an almost gleeful voice. Kagome whirled around, her eyes narrowed in what could only have been called… you know what, saying that they were filled with something akin to loathing but far beyond would've been an understatement!

"Shut up!" she growled at Kimiro. She doubted she hated NARAKU as much as this guy!

Kimiro clicked his tongue repeatedly in as close as the snake yokai could get to a tsk. "Now now, my dear," he growled, bending down to glare at her in the face. "One must never talk to those stronger, smarter, faster, and in all aspects of the word, better than one's self."

"Than you shouldn't be talking to me."

Rage filled Kimiro's slitted eyes and he narrowed them at her. "Insolent wench," he managed to hiss through what seemed to be something more than rage.

His hand flew out of nowhere and slapped Kagome. She hit the floor and placed a hand over her red cheek. Oh, he should NOT have done that!

Gone was the sweet innocent girl Kagome had been. Living in this Kami forsaken place! Instead was a little ball of energy and hatred that had filled in the gap where the fear of suddenly disappearing or even forgetting about InuYasha and Sango and Miroku and Shippo and Kirara!

Something snapped, and it wasn't pretty.

By the far wall was a longbow, strapped easily to the wall and a quiver of arrows. Kagome shot towards it and the bow fit easily into her hand. She had long ago almost completely mastered the bow, as she had to use it every time the group came across a yokai.

An arrow was fitted to the bow and aimed at Kimiro who stared and took a step back. The words 'What the hell' began to form on his lips, but Kagome narrowed her eyes and hissed through her clenched teeth, "Say anything and I let this arrow go."

Kimiro snorted and took a step closer to her. Kagome's grip on the arrow tightened and she drew the string back, her fingers resting on her shoulder as she gazed back at the snake yokai. A mirthless chuckle escaped his lips. "Arrows don't hurt yokai you stupid girl!"

It was Kagome's turn to laugh mirthlessly. "Ah, but arrows shot with from mikos with spiritual powers created for the purification of yokai, do."

Her grip tightened and Kimiro stopped. It made sense to him, and he began to mentally curse himself. The words Kagome had used before in her head were now transfixed into HIS head.

'_Damn, fuck, bitch, motherfucker, asshole-_'

Once again, at _asshole_, the thoughts, or swear words, whichever one you prefer, were interrupted. Sesshomaru and his guests burst in and stopped in their tracks. Sesshomaru's cold eyes moved from Kagome, her bow pulled back as far as it could go and her fingers wrapped around an arrow which bleed blue with the miko's powers and something more than hate or loathing in her eyes, facing against a fearful, almost quivering, Kimiro. He shook his head in his clawed hand. '_Baka…_' he thought, looking up. It half looked as if Kimiro was going to wet himself!

Stepping forward he flicked his hand. Kagome's bow was split in half and she took an instinctive step back. She glared angrily at Sesshomaru and he blinked. A servant, glare at HIM? Not to mention a NINGEN servant! Well…

"You," he growled, pointing a clawed finger at Kagome who took in the air a bit quicker than usual. "You are NOT to fight in my halls, no less with one of the soldiers. You shall go to prison. As for YOU!"

Sesshomaru turned at Kimiro who jumped slightly. The inu taiyokai's amber eyes narrowed in disgust. "Get some balls man!"

Kagome smirked as she felt arms hook around her own. She didn't even struggle against them. She watched as everything retreated. Well… at least Kimiro would be told what he needed… Still… If only she had let loose that arrow a second sooner….


	3. Company

**Chapter Three**

**Company**

"WHAT!!!" InuYasha screamed, turning on Myoga who quivered ever so slightly under his lord's gaze. Ok, all right. Forget the 'ever so slightly' crap. He was shaking like a leaf! It was obvious what word was going through his head that he had learned from InuYasha:

Crap…

"Uh, M'lord," Myoga choked out, trying to smile as best as the flee demon could. He looked up at a frantic InuYasha. "Kagome… she's disappeared. Her scent… it enters the portal, but doesn't enter our era…"

InuYasha shook his head and fell against the Goshinboku, thinking of how Kagome had freed him there. He looked up and towards the shimmering portal. What if…

Standing, he took a deep breath. "I'm going after her."

Kagome hung in chains. She eyed them. Bit much, really. She had only tried to kill ONE soldier, not to mention she hadn't even been able too (which was really kinda a shame, really…), and she'd been hung up in chains and not fed. She even heard the guards talking about an execution… didn't really sound like Sesshomaru. Kagome grimaced. More likely it was Kimiro. But after a few weeks of not eating, Kagome felt like she didn't care anymore. Let the executioner come.

That last thought shook her to the bone. Had she given up? Had she given in? '_I've changed so much since I've come here…_' She even felt different… and it hadn't even been a year yet!

InuYasha pressed himself against the wall. He narrowed his eyes as his fluffy dog ears caught what the guards were saying. "Yeah. The wench tried to kill Kimiro. He was able to get her a date with the executioner, though how no one knows. Of course, Sesshomaru-sama doesn't know about it. He would agree that it was a bit over kill, but oh noooooooooooo! Kimiro wants that girl DEAD!"

The sound of a body hitting the wall echoed slightly as another guard leaned casually against the wall, a sharp harsh laugh coming from a new voice. "'course, the executioner's being paid a pretty yen to keep quiet."

InuYasha peaked his head around the corner and his amber eyes narrowed. Two guards stood there. In one's hand was clasped a black hood with eyeholes. He shifted uncomfortably but froze as the first guard began to speak again. "What was the servant's name again?"

A second servant laughed harshly; more of a bird-like squawk. "Kagome, I think."

InuYasha swallowed and his eyes widened. Kagome? Was SHE going to be…? '_Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap!!!!_'

Rapid footsteps echoed eerily down the hallway and Kagome looked up. She saw, through the bars of her cell, a head. It was at that level, and sent shivers down Kagome's spine. So… this was it then?

An executioner's mask stared back at her. She was going to die… Many times before, Kagome had asked herself why she hadn't disappeared. She had always just thought that since she had gone back in time, it would be harder for her to disappear, even if InuYasha told Kikyo everything…

The door of the cell was flung open just as Kagome's head dropped, her body so weak it wasn't able to even hold her head up. Her body was already limp and she could hardly hold herself up. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" What the? But… that was one of InuYasha's-

InuYasha cupped Kagome as she fell against him, her eyes closed and her body lean. Much leaner than it should've been. "Damn it Kagome, pull it together!" he cried, falling to his knees and holding her close to him. Pulling off the executioner's mask, he cuddled her. Giving a sad laugh, he breathed in her scent. "Come on. Please… say… SOMETHING!!!! Even tell me to 'sit'! Just… please, Kagome… for me…"

He slipped his arm under her legs and his other arm to support her back. Holding her close to him, he stood, looking around wildly. He needed… some way to get out…

Kagome could feel him and hear him. "Inu… Yasha…" she whispered and felt him halt.

"Kagome!" he cried, holding her close. She had spoken. Then, he suddenly stopped. Wait… he was getting… mushy… '_Miroku said that girls didn't like it when guys get mushy… and this is HARDLY the time!!!!_' he mentally screamed. Not to mention it was wisest not to take advice on girls from a perverted monk who groped every moving female within arm's reach and asked each and every one of them to bare his child… Yeah, go to that guy for AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL your woman troubles and hope to hell that you don't get DIVORCED!!!!

A growl escaped his lips as he darted through the maze of underground passages. Skidding slightly to a halt, dust slowly rising around his ankles. Narrowing his eyes at the ceiling, he just jumped up, curling his body into a ball to protect Kagome from the falling debris. I mean, it hardly felt like somebody was throwing paper at him! He could stand in front of a pissed off Sesshomaru with skulls flying at him and a whimpering Kagome behind him and hardly move. Of course, the fact of the matter was was that it HAD happened but…

Racing along a very stylish hallway, a scent drifted across his nose and he skidded to a stop. '_Don't tell me… not HIM damn it!!!_'

Sesshomaru appeared, his eyes narrowed in distaste. "Ah, so I have found the intruder before the guards… Why do you wish to rescue a servant?" InuYasha growled and rolled his eyes.

"Why should I tell filth like you?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed further; and InuYasha had thought that had been impossible. "Half-breed," came the whispered comeback, and it stung ever so slightly.

A deep growl rumbled in InuYasha's throat. "Listen, I'll just leave, and we can have this little chat a few hundred years from now. I need to make sure someone I care about doesn't die." He flinched at the last word. '_Kami, don't let her die!_' he pleaded.

Turning, he made to run off, but rammed himself into somebody. "Goddamnit!!!" he cried. Who the hell was it this time?

Kagome shifted in InuYasha's arms. Looking up, she saw the world whirl past her, but in the wrong direction. Squealing, she clung on tighter, her eyes squeezed shut. She felt her body jolt and opened her eyes. InuYasha lay sprawled beneath her. Looking up, she saw Sesshomaru standing there, and turning, she saw Inu no Taisho and Kimiro.

InuYasha groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. The scent of fear filled his nostrils, but also the scent of pure and utter hate, mixed with Kagome's scent, and another's. Smelled like a snake yokai's scent…

Looking up, he saw Kagome watching a dog demon and a snake demon, her eyes trained on the snake demon with a look that rivaled his own whenever he came face to face with Naraku and the bastard started gloating about how he had killed Kikyo. Hell… it surpassed it, leaving InuYasha's look of hatred trembling like a little pup. Anybody, the gods themselves, would've wilted before that look.

It as just that scary…

Kagome stood, but felt her knees buckle under her. Two strong pair of arms caught her, but she hardly registered InuYasha, intent on Kimiro's death as she was. "You," she hissed, her voice shaking. Kimiro took a step back and to the side, attempting to cower behind Inu no Taisho, but the great inuyokai gave a little annoyed growl and stepped behind Kimiro, cutting of an escape.

Kimiro looked from side to side, his eyes wide in fear. Kagome took a step forward, or more tried to. InuYasha held her back. "Ka-Kagome… what did he do to you?" he asked, his voice quivering and his golden eyes pin pointed at Kimiro.

"He's the reason I was in that cell, and why I haven't eaten for a while."

WHAT!

Rage engulfed InuYasha and his amber eyes flashed angrily. So… this was why Kagome was so weak. The scent of death wasn't far off from her's, and it lingered on the edges. He let fly a string of swear words that not even The Kikyo Hater would dare write, as she tries desperately to stay under the PG13 rating… and that is REALLY kinda hard… take it from someone who knows…

It took a few minutes of threats, swearing, and cracking of knuckles for InuYasha to quiet down. It finally took a 'sit' for him to quiet down, when Kagome pointed out that she'd be dead by the time he'd finish.

The dog demon took a step forward, clearing his throat and taking a deep breath. InuYasha looked up, annoyed. He didn't understand who this demon was…

"Ah, Kagome, isn't that your name? Kagome? Well… The only thing I can say is that I'm-"

Kagome shook her head, a gentle smile slowly curving her lips. "You need not apologize. I only want Kimiro to get what he deserves." A small evil smile twisted dangerously on Inu no Taisho's lips.

"Oh, trust me, he will…"

InuYasha snorted and turned his head up. He had let Kagome go, and bent down to where she sat. "Better, or I'll-"

Inu no Taisho interrupted him. "Why, if you don't mind my asking… do you smell like me?"

InuYasha blinked. What the hell? "Smell like you? What are you-" He paused and blinked. The demon was right… He looked from Sesshomaru to the demon and felt the ground disappear below him.

"Your title isn't Inu no Taisho, is it?"

The demon's brows knitted together, unsure of what to think of this but… "Hai, it is."

What was it Myoga had been thinking a while back? Ah, yes…

Crap…


	4. Getting Away

**Chapter Four**

**Getting Away**

_(A/N: Ok, I now officially feel mean… so I'm slippin' this one in! Please… don't track me down and gouge out my eyes… that are what pens are for… Anywho…)_

"Ah… right," InuYasha muttered. This was… awkward, to say the least. He, if truth be told, didn't really know what to say. In this time, he hadn't been born yet. His father probably had never met his mother and…

"Isn't that Tetsaiga," he blurted out. DAMN! He REALLY should learn how to keep his thoughts to himself.

Inu no Taisho raised a white eyebrow and nodded, ignoring the fact that InuYasha still hadn't answered his question.

Amber eyes swept over a young Tetsaiga. It looked like it had been newly made, and there was no Tensaiga next to it. The leather that adorned the grip, wrapped loosely between the pommel and cross guard looked, and smelled, new, the strips no longer hanging off. Nor did it look beaten up.

Standing, InuYasha lifted Kagome. She had begun to rest again, and he didn't want to jostle her. Suddenly, a cry came from behind the Inuyokai, who was still holding the snake yokai.

"Milord!!!"

A young Myoga, with a few more hairs on his balding scalp and with the hair greyer than the Myoga InuYasha knew, jumped onto Inu no Taisho's shoulder. InuYasha had to suppress and snort and a glare. The old Myoga had made sure to stay far behind when InuYasha had said that he'd follow Kagome.

"Milord," he began again, bowing deep, his two right arms pressed against his chest and his two left arms thrown out dangerously to the side. "I have heard rumors of a Mongol invasion. They say they plan to attack three hundred years from now! We have but little time to prepare!"

InuYasha blinked and he remembered his fight with Menomaru (_You know, the guy from the first movie… Fine, fine! I'll just exit that 'a way… -scoots out of side of screen and leaves you to continue reading-)_. A lopsided grin stretched across his face. "If you don't need us anymore," he growled, holding Kagome closer to him as though he thought they'd try and take her away from him. "Then we'll be going now."

Inu no Taisho dipped his head. Breathing in deeply through his nose, he smiled back at InuYasha. "I shall remember your scent, young one. And she is only under fed. Give her some food, and she should be good as new."

InuYasha smiled. Dipping his head, he began to leave, but a second after he had passed Inu no Taisho, he turned and smiled at his father. "Oh, and about that Mongol army invading, just pin their leader down. Works like a charm… But don't kill his son." A newer, eviler grin. "I'd like to take care of that vermin myself."

Inu no Taisho nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. What is your name?"

"InuYasha," he said, smiling. "See you..." He was half inclined to add 'dad', but as said above, he didn't want to change the course of the future. And, no doubt, Inu no Taisho knew already. The fact that they smelled like each other though their blood showed that they had something in common; family.

_(There we go! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL better now! So… you can put down your pitchfork and flaming torch of death… right? Right? Oh crap… -runs away- -pops back in- Ah, and now you can't kill me… or I could be wrong… -ducks under knife- Yep, I'm wrong…)_


	5. Pretty Much The Epolog, Home Again

**Pretty Much The Epilog**

**Home Again**

_(-cringes- You guys must hate me now… Yes, I'm putting up the Epilog, only because I don't know what really happens afterward. I'll answer some of your reviews here…_

_Kikyo is a kinky ho: domo arigato!!!! _

_amyrosey: Thanks! –does a little dance-_

_Lina-Li1: Isn't it awesome…? And it's the truth… I really do hate her… I think Chas-chan thought it up… Thanks!_

_bushes283__: Actually, Inu no Taisho doesn't realize it. InuYasha hasn't drawn Tetsaiga yet, and InuYasha's Tetsaiga is a bit more advanced than Inu no Taisho's because it has taken Kaze no Kizu a little bit further by becoming red, it's new moves backlash wave and kongousouha, and in the manga, Tetsaiga even gets dragon scales so…the scent would've changed, if it has a scent at all, and it's a battered old katana. When he meets InuYasha, it's probably lookin' brand new or something so…all signs point to no… I have too much time, so I can thing these things through… _

_supersillee06__: Thanks! _

_Now that that's done… on with the story!)_

InuYasha sighed as he stared at the sky. His amber eyes flashed as he heard and smelled Kagome come up behind him. "Hai?" he asked, not even turning his head. The stars glittered above him and he heard her sigh.

"I can never surprise you, can I?" she asked, plopping down beside him.

He snorted. "No."

Kagome sighed and shook her head slightly. Taking a deep breath, she began. "InuYasha… I've been wondering something ever since we got back… Why haven't I disappeared, or forgotten everything? I mean…"

He didn't even turn towards her. Just kept on staring straight ahead, his silver hair flowing softly with the wind. "Because I didn't tell Kikyo."

She blinked. Of course, she had thought of that; it had been the obvious reason but… she had dismissed it. He would never reject a chance to save Kikyo, no matter the cost, she had told herself. No way.

Breathing in deeply, she began again. "But… why not? You could save her life. You could live with her. It… You'd be happy… and I told you that you could."

InuYasha sighed. All that going to school and yet she knew nothing… and she called HIM ignorant!!! "Because, I couldn't just throw your life away for another's. Kaede talked to me after I got back when you were still with my father… She was glad that things could still turn out the way they had… it was just meant to be."

He finally turned around. "And… then I wouldn't have met you or found anything new…"

His arms encircled her and he held her close to him, breathing in her scent and basking in the feel of her holding him back, not rejecting him. "… like that ninja food you bring…"

CRAP! That was something he had meant to think… be a nice little joke to himself…."

"InuYaaaaaaaaashaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" she growled, pulling away from him and giving him a withering glare. He gulped. Oh damn… that was always the voice she used before she-

"SIT BOY!" _WHAMP_ Yep… that…

**The End**

_(A/N: Wow… that was the shortest chapter I have EVER written!!! Only a little over two pages… Ah well… this story didn't really have all that much of a story line… just how it begins and how it ends… in the middle, I was just talking'! –le sigh- Ah well… Thanks to my reviewers! Over and out-_

_-The Kikyo Hater!)_


End file.
